It is often desired to use the cord reel outdoors, wherein it is subject to exposure to the elements. In early commercial embodiments, convenience receptacles manuactured primarily for domestic house wiring were used as outlets in the cord reels. Such receptacles have electrodes which are closely surrounded by a flame proof housing structure; the housing normally comprises a back wall which is closed but not sealed to side walls. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,497 to Drew, commonly assigned herewith, there was taught a cord wherein the receptacle outlet was of a type wherein the electrodes were molded into a housing that was sealed, other than for the prong openings of the receptacle. It has been found that these closed types of receptacle are not wholly suited for use in outdoor conditions, as they tend to trap water therein.
The normal current carrying capacity of electrical cords assumes their use in an uncoiled, free air condition. When the cords are coiled, particularly on enclosed reels, appreciable heat build up may occur to the point where a fire hazard is possible. For this reason cords which are capable of being used in their reeled condition are, in accordance with most regulatory requirements, rated at below their free air capacity, and the cord reel is required to include a current limiting device connected serially with the cord. Past commercial practice appears to have been to include the current limiting device in the free end of the cord. While in this location it is sensitive to the current carried by the cord, it cannot sense the actual thermal build-up on the reel, which may vary widely under identical loads in accordance with particular conditions of use of the cord reel.